


Happy Ending (watch it slip away)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Happy Ending (watch it slip away)

It was ironic. Baz had finally gotten what I wanted, and then he lost it. The world of Mages was saved, There was no blood on Baz's hands, the humdrum was defeated, the Mage was gone, and he had Simon. And then Simon died. 

He had died a hero, giving up himself to the humdrum to fill the hole, dying in the process, being consumed by the nothing.

Baz had been so close to a happy ending, only to watch it slip away again. 

The sound that had come out of his mouth when it happened only showed more of his monster, because surely a human couldn't make a noise like that, so guttural and loud and full of pain.

Baz had always been the collected one, the always put together one, but Simon Snow could make him fall apart, make him lose it.


End file.
